Shanteel
Federation Councilor for the The Ottar Confederation *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet. His clan mate Marteel was seen as a Judge in "The Wages of Sin" *'Full name:' Shanteel Shan is his given name *'Race:' Ottarion *'Birthplace:' Great Bend, Ottar *'Parents: Mother:' Taal of Taal -- Clan Mother Father: Nintaal -- A diplomatic official working with the Hor-min Fusion *'Siblings:' Many, they have big families. *'Birthdate:' 2259 Earth date *'Sex:' male *'Height:' Standing on two limbs 1.65M *'Weight:' 136KG *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Married into the Teel clan. His burrow mate Cilateel is with him on Earth for his comfort and to improve his living conditions. Shan has twice mated with the Clan Mother and one of those matings has produced children. Both the clan Mother and the children remain on Ottar. *'Description:' Shanteel is a sleek Ottarion. He wears the typical vest of his people that carries your stuff. Ottarion like the Lughocee, the other known Mustilon species, are not obligate bipeds, but will drop to all fours for quick locomotion. Shan also wears a heavy gold necklace, a mark of wealth and position on his home world. *'Fur coloring:' Dark brown with a black stripe down his back and black limbs. *'Eyes:' Dark brown *'Routine Activities:' Looking after his appointed tasks and swimming as much as possible. The mission consists entirely of clan Teel males and sterile females. Shan also spends time with his burrow mate. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' As a member of Clan Teel Shan was trained as a diplomat. The Teel are diplomats after all and this is why he joined the clan. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy. Clan Teel is adjudged to give great value to the Ottarions and is so rewarded *'Group Affiliations:' The Teel clan. Federation Council. Anti-Anzz Alliance Foundation. *'Personality:' Shan conducts himself with the weight and gravity one would expect of of a Federation Councilor. After all he did study long and well on what that weight and gravity should be. This dignified and serious persona is just that, a persona, something he puts on like his vest. At home he as as fun loving and free spirited as any of his kind. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Serve his clan, and the Ottarions well. To father many children. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Shan is healthy and normal for his kind. *'Enemies (And Why):' The only general enemy the Ottarion had was the Anzz. This species is no longer extant in the Galaxy. *'Special Abilities:' Swim like the dickens. Ottarion can out swim any land mammal of their size. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Ottarions are slow on land. Even on all fours their humping gait is not as fast as a biped at full run. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Shan has been a career diplomat since he joined the Teel clan coming out of primary school. He is far too young to have memories of the hundred year-long Anzz war, but its history is well taught. The Ottarion have been Federation members for as long as he can remember. Shan has served three different missions before he was appointed as Federation Councilor. He is considered middle aged for his kind, and has gained some measure of the wisdom that comes from experience. *'Position:' Ottarion's take any threat to their general well being seriously. Their species has already fought off one slave holding, rapacious Empire and they are not prepared to endure another. They are firmly in the Guns & Butter camp. On the other hand, they are as gentlebeing as any race in the Federation could be, and are firmly in that camp. They love new things and new friends are their favorite new thing. As a result they will tend to exasperate everyone at one point or another. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek